The U.S. National Library of Medicine (NLM), through the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM), offers training to health professionals, librarians, other professionals and the general public on using the information resources it develops. The NLM Training Center (NTC) is responsible for providing much of this training. The NLM training program includes coverage of PubMed (including the Medical Subject Headings and related resources such as the Journals Database) and other databases offered via the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI) Entrez system; and environmental health and toxicology databases and products (e.g., TOXNET) offered by the Specialized Information Services Division. The NTC will provide training on the effective use of these resources, and additional NLM resources as required. The NTC will coordinate with RMLs and member libraries so that their training materials are submitted to the MLA Educational Clearinghouse using the MLA Web-based submission system. These activities will include: creating e-learning products for users of NLM systems using a combination of live training sessions such as Webinars, and Web-based self-paced tutorials; conducting in-person classes for trainers of NLM' PubMed and TOXNET systems; developing marketing and promotion strategies connected with all activities and products; and continuing development and maintenance of the NLM Training Center Web site.